


Birds of a Feather

by inkblotfox



Series: Hidden Valley [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Word of Nova's reputation as the most fertile Pokemon in the Hidden Valley has spread far and wide, getting her into trouble more often than she cares to admit. But this time, trouble literally swoops out of the blue, taking her on yet another unexpected sexual escapade.(All characters depicted are of consenting age. Story contains depictions of graphic sexual content, please do not read if you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable with such scenarios.)





	Birds of a Feather

Nova was used to things around her happening out of the blue, but it was never something she'd seen taken quite so literally. She'd been out for a stroll with Alexi, minding her own business and chatting about the recent influx of new faces in the valley. She recalled noticing a shadow over her, growing larger by the moment before powerful talons snatched her by her scruff.

“ALEXI HELP!!” she managed to tell before she was gone, zipping up and over the valley and further, her captor flying her towards the far hills to the north. She kicked and struggled helplessly, calling uselessly for help as the little hidden village faded into trees and scrubland.

“Would you be still? I'd rather not drop you,” snapped a voice above her, her captor’s talons gripping her scruff tighter in the process. “I didn't go to all the trouble of snatching you just to bring you back as a pancake.”

“What's the big idea kidnapping me then?” she shouted back, clearly more irritate than afraid at this point. Her struggles ceased though, not liking the idea of plummeting to her death should he lose his grip.

“I need your help. Or, well… My wife does. We've been trying to conceive but she's just… It's not working, ok? And she's become very depressed about it.” The flying pokemon seemed less than proud to admit the fact, softening Nova just a bit to him.

“But… What's his have to do with me? I'm not exactly a marriage counselor…” Nova craned her head back, trying to see who exactly had taken her, but all that filled her vision were jet black feathers.

“No, you're not. But you are the best broodmare in the whole valley…” Nova’s eyes widened as she realized what he intended to do, only her fear of falling preventing her struggles from starting anew. Her muzzle opened and closed several times without words as they closed in on what seemed to be his nest, trying in vain to come up with some reason he ought to give up his plan.

“But we aren't even in the same egg family!” was the best she could come up with, to which the bird simply chuckled.

“No, but having any eggs at all to mother will surely do my lover a world of good. And who knows? Stranger things have happened.” Any further protest was cut off as she was unceremoniously thrown into the nest below, a pell-mell mix of shiny odds and ends interwoven with soft feathers and sturdy twigs. She was surprised to find the nest totally empty, though no doubt that had been intentional. He landed behind her, leaving her pinned against the edge of the perch - the drop behind her left her very clearly cornered.

“This only has to be unpleasant if you make it that way,” he said, closing the gap between them slowly. She could see his tapered shaft emerging from his cloaca, the tip slick with pre in anticipation of what was to come. Part of her was horrified, but another part was shamefully aroused by the exotic display. Still, she backed away, trembling with a heady mix of fear and instinct. The Honchkrow seemed to have no patience for her hesitation though, leaning down to knock her onto her back with a powerful headbutt.

“Suit yourself. You'll enjoy it soon enough,” he muttered darkly, looming over her as he ground his swelling shaft between her legs. Nova was shocked to feel distinct ridges on the underside of his tapered shaft - someone in his family must have been a dragon to give him such features. She was embarrassed at how easily the feeling turned her on, his shaft quickly coated in her copious nectar. Still, she squirmed and kicked feebly at him, her little feet doing nothing to deter the massive bird as he lined himself up with her. She gasped sharply as he drove his tip home, his unique avian shape spreading her like butter around him as he sunk in.

“Hahhh- stop, plea-Aaarceus fuck, sta-hnnng…” Her protests were hindered by shuddering moans as he took his time driving in to the hilt, her cervix straining under the pressure of his tip pressed against it. She'd taken plenty thicker before, but his length was threatening to bulge her little belly. Any thought of stopping him flew out of her mind the first time he started to pull back though, those ridges dragging against her tightly gripping walls in ways that curled her toes with pleasure. By the time he was pushing back in the second time her legs were splayed wide apart, surrendering to the inevitable and savoring every moment of pleasure.

“I knew you'd come around,” he taunted her, making her blush, but her response was lost as he gave a particularly rough thrust, his pace picking up as she got into the act. Her velvety walls clung to him with every motion, her body convulsing with every withdrawal while she mewled and moaned each time he drove back against her cervix. The abused barrier could only hold out for so long against his insistence, until one good thrust sent her spasming into a blissful climax and his tip straight into her unprotected womb.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck yesssssss,” she moaned shamelessly, her voice echoing around them as she rode out the feeling. Hazy eyes went to watch her belly, pleased in the most lewd of ways to see the shape of his member distend her over and over. She found herself clenching hard around him each time he pulled back, eager to savor those delicious ridges as much as she could and being rewarded with a series of mind-numbing mini orgasms.

She could see the effect she was having on the big bird, his breathing labored as his pace became erratic. Her blush grew as she found herself coaxing him on, paws running through the feathers of his chest as she murmured up to him as much as she could muster.

“Hahh… come on… mmph! Come on big boy… Hnng… Don't you wanna breed me?” Her sweet lewd nothings made the Honchkrow groan above her, his thrusts all the rougher for her encouragement until at last he could take no more. Her voice quickly joined his ecstatic crowing as they came together, her spasming pussy milking his cock as he unloaded his spunk directly into her defenseless womb. His hips never stopped rolling, working their mingled fluids into a froth as excess spunk ran out and down over her tail. When he finally pulled out, too sensitive to stay rooted in her, she found herself embarrassingly pleased to feel his last ropes of cum shot over her prone form, coating her face and belly alike. He slumped back to catch his breath, leaving her panting and shuddering with the last aftershocks of pleasure, her belly pleasantly warm and full even as more mess leaked from her folds.

Neither spoke for a long moment, Nova at first too embarrassed at how quickly she'd given in, the Honchkrow likely just too out of breath. Still, concern outweighed bashfulness, and she rolled over to nudge the large bird.

“Look, um… If you're gonna make me do this, could we at least tell my mate where I am? I wouldn't want him to worry himself to death looking for me…” She was surprised to hear him chuckle, more so to see a blush of his own crowning his beak.

“Well… He probably knows full well by now. My wife went to tell him and to… well… Keep him company…” He seemed equal parts humiliated and aroused by the fact that her mate was probably knot-deep in his lover by now, making Nova smirk and shake her head.

“Well then… I guess we'll just have to make sure my clutch is bigger than hers, won't we?” she cooed, crawling up onto the prone bird’s belly and grinding her sloppy cunt against his half-hard member. He squawked in surprise, though his lack of protest was evident in the way his cock sprung back.to life almost immediately. “Let me do the work this time though. Leave you some strength to go and get me dinner later.” The sudden role reversal left the Honchkrow speechless, but he made no effort to protest as she ground her clit against his ribbed dick, her moans growing as she finally lined herself up to take him properly. Laying a proper clutch took a lot of time - might as well make the most of the situation.

_ Hnng _ .

Nova grimaced with pleasure and pain alike as she felt the egg moving into place in her womb, Alexi’s tongue helping relax her as she braced herself to push. Next to her in the nest, her week-long breeder was giving his wife similar attentions, the female Honchkrow breathing rapidly as her own egg started stretching her pussy wide. Nova watched them with half-lidded eyes, fascinated to be part of such a pleasant clutch day, though the shifting of her last egg past her cervix brought her attention back between her own legs quick enough. Alexi was still lashing her clit with his tongue as she pushed the egg down and out, shuddering with mini orgasms as she was stretched wide in its wake. Black shell peeked out from her distended folds, Alexi ready to catch it as it slowly emerged. When it finally fell into place, brown spotted and covered in both femcum and birthing fluids, Alexi was quick to roll it towards the pile behind them, an impressive twelve eggs all told. Nova was convinced her belly was going to feel empty for weeks after it was all said and done, seven of the eggs having been carried by her personally. She lay there in the afterglow, trying to catch her breath as Alexi moved to curl up gently around her.

“I hope this helps,” she managed to pant, accepting messy kisses from Alexi after a while week away from him.

“We can't thank you enough,” came the female's reply between panting breaths of her own, one more egg still yet to pass from her.

“Just… can we do this closer to the ground next time?” Alexi groaned, bringing a chuckle from the rest of the group.


End file.
